


Сказка на ночь

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор заставил Росомаху и Гамбита рассказывать детям сказку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с Marvel & DС fest (http://marveldcfanfiction.diary.ru/p146781938.htm). Пузырь тут маленький и учится в школе профессора. Потом перейдёт на тёмную сторону, решив, что там печеньки слаще. Арти — мальчик из второго фильма, с синим раздвоенным языком.

Часы уже пробили полночь  
и за воротами дворца  
мохнатый оборотень воет  
в одном хрустальном башмачке

Неизвестный автор

 

— Сколько раз я говорил вам не курить в доме? — обманчиво спокойным тоном спросил профессор Ксавьер. — Больше я этого терпеть не намерен.

Росомаха и бровью не повёл — как стоял в небрежной позе, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, так и остался стоять, — но внутренне напрягся. Насчёт шестилетней девочки профессор, конечно, шутил. Но мало ли что...

Гамбит беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу. Перед его антителепатическим щитом был бессилен даже Ксавьер. Но кто знает, что придумает хитрый старикан...

— А с чего вы взяли, что это мы тут накурили? — попытался вывернуться креол.

— Догадаться было нетрудно, — улыбнулся профессор, — в школе никто, кроме вас двоих, не курит.

Возразить было нечего.

— Мне совсем этого не хочется, — продолжал Ксавьер, — но я вынужден задуматься о вашем наказании.

— О, Реми тем более этого не хочется, — вздохнул Гамбит и посмотрел на остальную команду в поисках сочувствия.

— Не пытайся нас разжалобить, — сурово сказал Циклоп. — Вы думали о других, когда устраивали тут курилку? Неужели так трудно было выйти на улицу?

— Там дождь шёл, — тут же огрызнулся молчавший до сих пор Росомаха.

— И что? Ты боялся, что скелет заржавеет?

— Сейчас я тебе покажу, — оскалился Логан, вынимая руки из карманов и угрожающе полусогнув их в локтях, — что скелет у меня в порядке. Особенно одна его важная часть...

— Можешь не показывать: мы и так знаем, что самая важная часть организма у тебя именно когти, а не голова. А у тебя, Реми... но лучше я не буду этого говорить: вдруг дети услышат.

— Сейчас кто-то останется без головы, — прорычал Росомаха, окончательно приняв боевую стойку.

— И без некоторых других частей тела, о которых не стоит говорить при детях, — вокруг пальцев Гамбита засияло розовое свечение.

— Логан, Реми! — нахмурился профессор. — А с твоей стороны, Скотт, некрасиво смеяться над недостатками товарищей, вместо того, чтобы помочь им исправиться. Однако, — продолжал он, обращаясь к провинившимся, неохотно расслаблявшимся из состояния полной боеготовности, — решать, как поступить с вами, должна вся команда. Кто ещё за наказание?

Циклоп, разумеется, поддержал Ксавьера.

— Давно пора было это сделать. Их поведение недостойно Людей Икс. Я уже не говорю о том, какой пример они подают детям! Уверен, что тут могут помочь только самые суровые меры.

— Мне очень неприятно так поступать со своими товарищами, — вздохнула Гроза, — но, думаю, наказание пойдёт на пользу прежде всего им самим.

— Спасибо, сестрёнка, — в тон ей сказал ЛеБо.

Зверь, конечно, был против. Убеждённый гуманист, он вообще был против любых наказаний и считал, что на любое живое существо можно воздействовать исключительно убеждением.

Джин воздержалась.

— Итак, большинство за, — подытожил Ксавьер. — Ну а что касается наказания, — профессор сделал многозначительную паузу, — на сегодняшнюю миссию вы не пойдёте.

Лукаво прищурившись, он взглянул на провинившихся и продолжал:

— Вы удивлены — как, и это всё? И вы, конечно, думаете, что и без нас найдёте, где подраться, да ещё и выпить хорошенько? Не беспокойся, Реми, твой антителепатический щит в полном порядке, и твои мысли, Логан, я не читал без разрешения. Просто, — проговорил он мягким вкрадчивым тоном, разглядывая ошарашенные лица именно это и подумавших Росомахи и Гамбита, — они были написаны у вас на лице.

Ксавьер снова замолчал. Проштрафившиеся и остальная команда с нетерпением ждали его решения.

Наконец, решив, что достаточно всех помучил, профессор выдал:

— Вы останетесь в школе и будете присматривать за детьми.

В комнате повисла глубокая тишина.

— Эээ, Чак, — пробормотал Логан, когда снова обрёл дар речи, — дети же от таких нянек заиками станут. Или мы от них...

— Думаю, с твоей регенерацией тебе это не грозит, — широко улыбнулся профессор. — Ну а дети — будущие Икс-мены и должны быть готовы ко всему.

— Но я не знаю, что делать с детьми! — завопил, выйдя из ступора, Гамбит, даже позабыв привычку говорить о себе в третьем лице. — Я их только делать умею!

— Тем более, Реми, тебе пора научиться отвечать за последствия своих поступков. Впрочем, не стоит так пугаться: вам же не придётся кормить их из бутылочки и менять памперсы. Наши дети сами смогут приготовиться ко сну, вам только останется проследить, чтобы они не забыли умыться и почистить зубы. Ну и рассказать им сказку.

— Какую ещё сказку, Чак?!

— Логан, ты же образованный человек, говоришь на семнадцати языках, прочитал всю классическую литературу. Неужели детская сказка тебе не по силам?

— Но я-то не такой культурный, — вздохнул Реми. — Рассказывать сказки мне приходилось, но только женщинам...

— Значит, с детьми и подавно справишься, — отрезал профессор.

В ответ Гамбит только вздохнул ещё глубже и закатил глаза к потолку.

— И зачем я ушёл из Оружия Икс? — пробурчал себе под нос Росомаха.

***

— Удачи вам, друзья! — помахали руками Икс-мены, и Чёрный Дрозд взмыл в темнеющее небо.

— О, она нам понадобится, — простонал Гамбит, потом, с ещё более страдальческой, хоть это и казалось невозможным, физиономией повернулся к товарищу по несчастью. — Mon Dieu, почему ты позволил Реми курить в доме?!

— Потому что Реми уже большой мальчик и сам решает, что ему делать.

— Теперь Реми всегда будет курить на улице, — каялся креол, — даже если там разбушуется тайфун.

— Поздно пить боржоми, когда почки отвалились! — рявкнул Логан. — Кончай ныть, лягушатник, думай, что будем делать.

— Сказку рассказывать, — развёл руками Реми, даже позабыв обидеться на «лягушатника». — Тебе какие рассказывали в детстве?

— Если бы я помнил! А вот у тебя амнезии нет, колись давай, что тебе рассказывали.

— О, много чего... Только не думаю, что будущим Икс-менам надо знать, как взламывать сейфы и вытаскивать кошельки у разинь.

— Чёрт, — Логан сердито запустил пальцы в свою лохматую шевелюру, — а нормальных сказок, значит, ты не знаешь?

— Одну, кажется, знаю. Про Золушку. Только я уже почти её забыл.

— Не пойдёт. Слишком уж она того... зверская.

— Да ну? И что там такого зверского было?

— В оригинале читать надо, а не в детских переложениях! Там мачехины дочки пальцы себе отрезали, чтоб ноги в туфельку втиснуть.

— Ну и что? Можно и без ног обойтись.

— В смысле? Целиком, что ли, отрезать?

— Ох, Логан, всё бы тебе отрезать... Не будем про это рассказывать, вот и всё.

— И про то, что им голуби глаза выклевали, тоже не будем?

— Вот именно. Скажем, что просто на голову нагадили.

— Гамбит, да ты прямо сказочник. Если что-то забудем, ты досочинишь.

— Почему я? Ты ж у нас культурный: классика в оригинале и всё такое.

— Да я почти всё забыл. Амнезия же.

— Досочинишь, что забыл. Не мне же одному отдуваться.

— Ладно, идём. Там посмотрим, — и Росомаха направился на второй этаж, где располагались детские комнаты.

Гамбит потащился следом, отчаянно стараясь припомнить полузабытую сказку и бормоча под нос, что перед таким делом неплохо было бы и выпить для храбрости...

***

Сначала всё шло неплохо. Первые несколько фраз дети выслушали молча. Но когда дошло до того, как мачеха и злые сёстры обижали Золушку, Сирена спросила:

— А почему Золушка не пожаловалась в социальную службу? Её бы отдали в другую семью, и всё.

— Но, милая моя, это было очень давно, — удивился Реми. — Тогда ещё не было никаких социальных служб.

— Ну и что, что давно? Это же сказка, а в сказках всё бывает.

— В нашей их не было.

— А я хочу, чтоб были! — не унималась Сирена.

— Слушай, детка, — не выдержал Логан, — может быть, ты вместо нас будешь рассказывать?

Сирена притихла, и Гамбит продолжил рассказ. Но когда мачеха с дочерьми отправились на бал, оставив Золушку дома, встрял Арти:

— А без разрешения она что, не могла пойти?

— Увы, — грустно сказал Реми, — у бедной Золушки не было вечернего платья.

— А принц был хороший или тиран? — серьёзно спросил Джонс.

— Разумеется, он был хороший. Принцы в сказках всегда хорошие.

— А в мультике про Шрека принц плохой.

— Наш принц был хороший, — терпеливо повторил Реми. — Добрый, отважный и благородный.

— Тогда он должен придерживаться прогрессивных тенденций… или традиций, — важно блеснул очками Джонс. — И демократического стиля правления. А значит, дресс-код на его вечеринках соблюдать не обязательно.

Гамбит беспомощно посмотрел на товарища.

— Золушка не могла уйти, потому что мачеха заперла дверь, — выручил Росомаха. — А ключ унесла с собой.

— Пусть в окно вылезает! — заявил Арти.

— Малыш, она же не в какой-нибудь хижине или там бунгало жила, а в очень высоком замке.

— А насколько он был высокий?

— Ну… как Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг. В окно никак не вылезешь. Так бы Золушке в нём и сидеть, если бы не пришла фея.

— А как она вошла, если дверь заперта? 

— Очень просто, — пожал плечами Логан. — В окно.

— Там же высоко!

— Фея умела летать.

— А почему она умела летать?

— Эээ… она была мутантом, — выпалил Логан.

— Ты что несёшь, — прошипел Гамбит, пихнув приятеля в бок.

— Подумаешь, это же сказка.

— Да где ты видел фей-мутантов?

— А ты что, видел каких-то других? Пить меньше надо.

— Ладно-ладно, — затряс головой Реми, — пусть будет мутантом, продолжай.

— Значит, фея была мутантом, и она…

— Принесла Золушке платье? — перебила Сирена. — Демократия там у принца или нет, а нарядиться всё равно хочется.

— Принесла, — согласился Логан. — А потом…

— А какое было платье?

Росомаха покосился на Гамбита:

— Давай, лягушатник. По части женских тряпок — тут тебе и карты в руки.

— Это была фея-мутант-модельер, — начал Реми. — Она работала у Кардена, Версаче и Сен-Лорана…

И креола понесло. Одно только описание платья и украшений заняло четверть часа. Когда же Гамбит перешёл к туфлям и сумочке, отчаянно зевавший Росомаха перебил:

— Не знаю, как дети, а я сейчас точно засну. Короче, Золушка оделась и пошла во дворец.

— Так дверь-то заперта, — ехидно заметил Арти.

— Малыш, а окна на что?

— А высота? — ещё ехиднее спросил Арти. Ему явно не терпелось посмотреть, как новоявленные сказочники будут выходить из положения.

Логан, однако, не растерялся.

— Дело в том, что фея открыла Золушке тайну — она тоже мутант и умеет лазать по стенам. Вот Золушка и спустилась.

— О Mon Dieu, — простонал Гамбит, представив себе девушку в вечернем платье и туфлях на шпильке, спускающуюся по отвесной стене с высоты четырёхсот метров.

— А как она лазила по стенам? Как Хэнк? — спросил Арти.

— Да, как Хэнк, — кивнул Росомаха и, осенённый неожиданной идеей, добавил: — И фея предупредила Золушку, что в полночь у неё проявится вторичная мутация, и она вся покроется синей шерстью.

Дети захихикали.

— Пожалей бедного принца, бессердечное ты животное, — возмутился Гамбит.

— Если принц хороший, то он должен быть толерантным и его не должны смущать отношения с мутантами, — поддержал Логана Джонс.

— Вот именно, — сказал Росомаха, и, ухмыльнувшись, наклонился к Реми: — А что тебе не нравится, лягушатник? Синий мех — это же так красиво.

— Надо будет тебе на Рождество синюю краску для волос подарить.

— Давай. Я её обязательно попробую… на тебе.

— Эй, вы пришли сказку рассказывать, или ругаться?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Логан: препираться с Гамбитом ему явно нравилось больше. — Итак, Золушка пришла во дворец... — и он снова покосился на Реми: — Про бал давай ты — вечеринки всякие по твоей части.

Креол принялся увлечённо описывать сияющий неоновыми огнями дворец принца, подозрительно напоминающий казино Лас-Вегаса; к счастью, детям, чей опыт посещения увеселительных заведений ограничивался Диснейлендом, сравнивать было не с чем. От описания дворца он перешёл к нарядам гостей и танцам, но тут вмешался молчавший до сих пор Пузырь.

— А чем на балу кормили?

Гамбит приготовился рассказывать про парадный обед. 

— На столах…

Готовить Реми умел и любил, и нередко баловал товарищей изысканнейшими блюдами французской кухни, которые и собрался упомянуть в сказке. Однако при слове «стол» у него возникла совершенно другая ассоциация.

… покрытых зелёным сукном… — Он осёкся, но было уже поздно.

— А почему зелёным? — тут же спросила Сирена.

— Ну… ему так нравилось.

— А почему нравилось?

— Да, почему зелёный? Королевский цвет — пурпурный, — добавил Джонс.

— Принц был волонтёром Гринписа, — ляпнул Логан.

— Вы же сказали, что это было очень давно. Разве тогда был Гринпис?

— Был. Принц же придерживался передовых взглядов.

— А почему тогда не было ювенальной юстиции? — возмутилась Сирена. — Почему у него в королевстве животных защищали, а детей — нет? Так нечестно!

Теперь Логан беспомощно посмотрел на Реми.

— А что я? Сам выдумал про Гринпис — сам и выкручивайся, — прошипел креол.

— Принц не знал, что бывают такие злые мачехи, — додумался наконец Росомаха. — Но когда он женится на Золушке…

— А они поженятся?! — ахнула Сирена. — Ну вот, зачем ты проспойлерил, теперь неинтересно будет!

— Раз вам теперь неинтересно, мы можем дальше не рассказывать, — обрадовался было Логан. — Всё кончилось хорошо, можете ложиться спать.

— Ну уж нет! — фыркнула Сирена. — Я хочу послушать про свадьбу. И про бал вы ещё не закончили.

— И про обед, — добавил Пузырь.

— А приключения будут? — спросил Арти.

— Подождите, — заявил вдруг Джонс. — У Золушки были туфли из натурального меха, так? (1)

— Конечно, — сказал Реми, — не думаете же вы, что фея нарядила её в синтетику?

— Но если принц заботился об охране окружающей среды, как он мог жениться на девушке, одевающейся в шкуры убитых животных?

— Ах, малыш, — закатил глаза Гамбит, — что ты знаешь о любви?

Но тут опять вмешался Пузырь.

— А принц был вегетарианцем?

— Нет, — сказал Реми. Готовить вегетарианскую еду он не умел.

— А почему нет? Если…

К счастью, Пузыря перебила Сирена.

— Да ну тебя со своей едой! Давайте про бал, — и вдруг спохватилась: — А принц был красивый?

— Конечно.

— Блондин?

— Нет, пусть он будет брюнетом, — раздался девчачий голосок с кровати в углу.

— И с голубыми глазами, — добавил голосок с соседней.

— И чтобы высокий!

— Нет, лучше зелёные глаза.

— Карие!

— Чёрные!

— Рыжий! 

— Глаза рыжие?!

— Волосы, дура!

— От дуры слышу!

— Тихо, дети, тихо! — попытались перекричать галдёж несчастные сказочники. Наконец это им кое-как удалось.

— Так какой был принц? — потребовала Сирена.

Реми вздохнул и продолжал:

— Принц… э-э-э… он часто красил волосы, и никто не знал, какого они цвета на самом деле. И носил контактные линзы, поэтому настоящий цвет его глаз тоже никто не знал.

— А на том балу у него какие были волосы и глаза? — настаивала Сирена.

— История об этом умалчивает, — важно заявил креол.

Сирена открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут вмешался Арти:

— Возьми и сама придумай, какие тебе больше нравятся. А я хочу слушать сказку дальше! — и показал ей синий раздвоенный язык.

Другие мальчики, которым тоже была безразлична внешность принца, поддержали его, и сказка продолжалась согласно авторскому варианту до тех пор, пока часы не начали бить полночь и забывшая о времени Золушка не бросилась вон из дворца.

— Вы обещали приключения, — напомнил Арти.

— Ничего мы тебе не обещали, — возмутился Логан.

— А я хочу приключения, — канючил Арти.

— И я! И я тоже! Даёшь приключения! — загалдели другие дети.

— Сочини уж им какую-нибудь драку, — устало сказал Гамбит, — в покое они нас не оставят.

Росомаха с досадой взъерошил и без того спутанные волосы и, призвав на помощь свой почти двухсотлетний боевой опыт, начал:

— Когда Золушка превратилась в мохнатую синюю зверюгу, вся охрана дворца кинулась на неё…

Дети ойкнули.

— Но не волнуйтесь, — успокаивающим тоном продолжал Логан, — у Золушки был чёрный пояс по карате кёкусинкай.

Гамбит поперхнулся.

— Кажется, мне сейчас понадобятся белые тапочки…

— Ты тоже не волнуйся, это же сказка, — хмыкнул Росомаха и, предвидя очередной шквал вопросов, предупредил: — Отец Золушки был ниндзя.

— А кто это такой? — тут же спросили дети.

Но про японские обычаи вечно молчаливый Логан мог распространяться без конца. Через полчаса лекции Реми уже дремал, привалившись к стенке, а отчаянно зевающие дети попросили:

— Ладно, про Японию мы поняли, давай дальше.

И Логан в красках расписал, как Золушка лихо раскидала всю охрану и никем не замеченная вернулась домой. 

— А что сказали мачеха и сёстры, когда увидели её синей и лохматой? — спросил Джонс.

— К утру она приняла свой обычный облик, и никто ничего не заметил, — выкрутился Логан.

— А почему она слушалась мачеху и сестёр, раз такая крутая? — спросил Арти. — Побила бы их тоже.

— Насилие противоречило её принципам, — вовремя вспомнил Логан слова профессора. — Она считала, что чем больше сила — тем больше ответственность.

— А принц очень скучал по Золушке? — вставила Сирена.

— Ещё как! — ответил Росомаха и, не подумав, добавил: — Даже заболел.

— А как его лечили? — тут же спросил Арти. — Он ходил к психологу?

— Нет, психологов в том королевстве не было. Только колдуны и знахари, — и тут Логану вспомнился рецепт из какого-то старинного манускрипта: — Они лечили принца снадобьем из сушёных летучих мышей…

— Они убили Бэтмена?! — ужаснулись дети.

— Нет, конечно, — попытался исправить ошибку Логан. — Это была просто летучая мышь…

— И колдуны её убили? Просто мышь тоже жалко! Вот гады! А почему принц им позволил, он же гринписовец?! — наперебой загомонили дети.

— Ты чего насочинял? — спросил разбуженный Гамбит. — Выдал Золушку замуж за Бэтмена? Или она его убила?

— Да никто никого не убивал! — завопил в отчаянии Росомаха. — Мышь была уже дохлая!

— Колдуны накормили принца падалью? Фу! — скривился Арти.

— Он отравится, — уверенно заявил Джонс.

— И умрёт? — глаза Сирены налились слезами. — Ты же сказал, что всё кончится хорошо!

— Лучше бы я сам умер, — пробормотал Логан. — Этак на недельку…

— Принц не стал есть эти снадобья, — выручил Гамбит. — Он прогнал колдунов и приказал найти Золушку…

Конец сказки, к счастью, был уже близок. Эпизоды с отрезанными пальцами и выклеванными глазами, как и было решено, опустили, мачеха и сёстры раскаялись и попросили прощения у Золушки, а принц, не испугавшись её мутации, женился на ней.

— И жили они долго и счастливо, — подытожил Реми. — Принц издал законы о защите детей, и уравнял в правах людей и мутантов, и даже ликвидировал безработицу. И всем в его королевстве жилось хорошо.

— А одежду из натурального меха Золушка больше не носила? — спросил дотошный Джонс.

— Нет, — и тут Реми вспомнил русскую версию сказки: — На свадьбу она надела хрустальные туфельки…

Росомаха толкнул его ногой, но было уже поздно.

— А какое было свадебное платье? — спросила Сирена.

— А что подавали на пиру? — облизнулся Пузырь.

— А куда они поехали в свадебное путешествие? — поинтересовался Арти.

— А какие ещё законы издал принц? — Джонс взял блокнот и ручку. — Во-первых, провёл ли он реформу медицины, или его подданные так и лечились у знахарей?..

И пришлось бы злополучным сказочникам сочинять продолжение в несколько раз длиннее самой сказки, если бы их маленькие слушатели наконец не устали: ведь была уже глубокая ночь. Пузырь, Арти и Джонс уснули, не дождавшись рассказа о пире, свадебном путешествии и реформах. Сирена и ещё две девочки оказались более стойкими и дослушали описание свадебного наряда до конца. И тут Реми совершил последний промах:

— А для брачной ночи фея сшила Золушке…

— А что такое брачная ночь? — немедленно спросила Сирена и даже перестала зевать.

— Это вам завтра Гроза расскажет, — решительно заявил Гамбит и встал.

— А Гроза не замужем, — подозрительно сощурилась Сирена. — Разве она знает про брачную ночь?

— Тогда послезавтра расскажет Циклоп, — ухмыльнулся Росомаха. — Он четыре раза был женат.

— А на ком четыре раза? — удивилась Сирена.

— Ты ещё маленькая, не помнишь. Сначала Циклоп женился на Джин, потом, когда она умерла в первый раз — на Эмме, а когда Джин воскресла, ему пришлось развестись с Эммой и снова жениться на Джин.

— И поэтому, когда Джин умерла второй раз, он больше не женился, а то вдруг она опять воскреснет?

— Вот именно. Только когда Джин опять воскресла, ему снова пришлось на ней жениться. Так что в этом вопросе Циклоп спец. А теперь ложитесь спать. Пошли, креол, пока ты ещё чего-нибудь не брякнул, — и Росомаха, ухватив Гамбита за локоть, почти вытащил его из детской спальни.

— О Mon Dieu, — охнул Реми, оказавшись наконец в коридоре и обессилено сползая по стене. — Неужели это закончилось?

— Сам не верю, — Логан сполз по стене по другую сторону двери. — А вот пиво у меня не закончилось. Ты, правда, его не пьёшь…

— Варварская дребедень, — скривился Гамбит. — Но по такому исключительному случаю Реми готов пересмотреть своё отношение…

И он, кряхтя, начал отлепляться от стены.

***

— Простите, профессор, но я считаю вашу идею с наказанием Росомахи и Гамбита совершенно неудачной! — В очках Циклопа отражался огонь камина, и казалось, будто его глаза мечут пламя. — Какое влияние они оказывают на детей своими бредовыми сказками? Фея-модельер? Принц-гринписовец? Золушка-каратистка? Да ещё и мутант?! Реми был пьян, когда сочинял эту чушь? Или вообще подсел на наркотики?

— Не надо быть таким консервативным, Скотт, — покачал головой Ксавьер. — Не вижу ничего плохого в прочтении классики на новый лад. По-моему, у них получилась хорошая сказка, которая призывает к защите окружающей среды и мирному сосуществованию людей и мутантов — именно тому, чему я всю жизнь учил детей.

— Но принц влюбился в синее мохнатое страшилище! Да он же извращенец! Это, по-вашему, тема для детской сказки?!

— По-твоему, Скотт, человек, полюбивший мутанта с альтернативной внешностью — извращенец? — возмутился профессор. — Этому я учил тебя пятнадцать лет?!

Циклоп покраснел почти под цвет своих очков и забормотал, что он совсем не это имел в виду и его не так поняли.

— Но что мне теперь рассказывать про брачную ночь? — почти жалобно спросил он наконец.

— Я уверен, мой лучший ученик найдёт, что сказать, — улыбнулся Ксавьер.

***

Профессор не обманулся в своих ожиданиях: как-никак, Скотт Саммерс не зря был лидером Икс-менов. В первую же брачную ночь Золушку похитил злой волшебник Синистер. Занимательный квест по её спасению дети выслушали с большим интересом, но в конце признались, что сказка Реми и Логана была всё же лучше.

***  
1\. В оригинале туфельки Золушки были меховыми.


End file.
